Knight of War
by AlchemyWriter
Summary: Summoned by a message to the Doctor's psychic paper, the 11th Doctor and Clara find themselves preparing for battle against an army of the undead, with the fate of humanity in the hands of the victors.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my readers! My apologies for a lack of stories or updates on the ones I've already started, I haven't had the interest to finish Magical Equivalence at this time, though I plan to see it through to the end. However, this story has been on my mind since before I thought up Secrets and Shadows, and now it comes to fruition. Ladies, gentlemen, and however else people identify as, let's begin.**

**The following is a fan-based fanfiction. Hellsing Ultimate is owned by Kouta Hirano and Studio Madhouse, and licensed by Geneon, Madman Entertainment, Manga Entertainment, and Funimation, and this disclaimer is unofficially owned by TeamFourStar. I don't know who owns Doctor Who, so let's just say the BBC. Please support the official release (and Hellsing Abridged).**

The universe. Despite the unrest, the wars, the catastrophes, and the general chaos that occurs within it, the universe is never permanently affected by it. One side triumph's over the other, or rescue efforts succeed, and life carries on like nothing happened. That is simply how the universe works, no matter how long it takes.

Of course, every now and then, the universe, and the beings in it, have a little help from a mysterious man.

The Doctor.

Known as a hero to some and a nightmare to others, for countless generations, mysterious men would turn up out of the blue when innocents found themselves in peril, and would help to save those that needed it, and resolve the issue at hand. Nobody knew where he came from, or who he really was, or even his true name. All they knew was that he was incredibly old, impossibly wise, and that his arrival and departure would be heralded by two things: a labored wheezing noise, and the appearance of a blue box labeled POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX.

The universe would need saving, the sound and box would appear, and the clever being within the box would set things right, before disappearing once again into his little blue box and the vastness of the cosmos. That was the cycle, and it had repeated countless times over the billions of years that the universe had been in existence.

And now, it was time for the cycle to begin again, as it usually did, on a small blue planet called Earth….

-Line Break-

The Doctor was aware of the legend that he had become to the universe, and he had long ago taken steps to erase the evidence, to protect those that he cared about. The ancient alien with a deceptively youthful appearance stood at the controls of his time machine, playing mental chess with himself to decide where to travel next. As he thought, he heard the sound of footsteps descending from the upper level of the control room, and he turned to face his current companion, Clara Oswald.

"Any ideas on where to go this week, Clara?"

Clara contemplated the question for a moment before responding. "Didn't you say something about cocktails on the Moon last week?"

The Time Lord nodded. He had mentioned that, but they'd been interrupted by UNIT, and there'd been running, and Zygons, and three different versions of himself, which had ended up spoiling their plans for the day.

"I did say that, didn't I? So, cocktails on the Moon it is!"

The Doctor began to enter space-time coordinates into the TARDIS before he heard a beeping noise. His psychic paper. Removing it from his pocket to see what the problem was, he saw the message written on it, and turned to see Clara looking at him.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing, just…just some psychic junk mail."

Clara raised a skeptical eyebrow at that.

"Don't lie to me, Doctor, you don't get junk mail."

"Everyone gets junk mail."

"What is it, really?"

"It's…something."

"You mean Something…something?"

"Yes, it probably is."

"Dangerous?"

"Most likely."

"Do you want to check it out?"

The Doctor smiled at that question. He answered it with one of his own.

"Do you?"

Clara gave him a confident smile.

"Probably be a lot more exciting than cocktails on the Moon. Let's go!"

The Doctor smiled as he moved to change the coordinates entered into the TARDIS computer, before turning back to Clara.

"You should probably dress up, though."

"Why?"

"We've got a summons from the Queen."

-Line Break-

When they arrived in the year 1999 and landed, the Doctor immediately bounded for the doors, with Clara following. What he wasn't expecting was the group of people seated at a long table in the center of the room. Turning to approach the chair at the end of the room, kneeling when he reached it. Clara followed his example.

"Rise, Time Lord."

The two time travelers rose to face the Queen as she faced them. The Doctor inclined his head, staring at the monarch of Great Britain.

"Good to see you again, Your Majesty. I must say, however, that I wasn't expecting the Round Table council. This must be important."

"It is, Doctor. Please take a seat, we are merely waiting for three of Sir Integra's agents to arrive so that we can begin."

The Doctor nodded, and quickly ushered Clara over to the large table. One man noticed and hurried over, saluting.

"A pleasure to meet you, Sir. Private William Cushing, at your service."

The Doctor ignored the salute and the "Sir" and simply responded.

"You're from UNIT, aren't you?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm representing UNIT for this meeting. Since we were told that you'd be coming, they didn't send somebody of higher rank. The Brigadier would be here himself, but he's handling clean-up in Brazil. Sir Integra will be able to explain that to you."

The Doctor nodded in thanks, before taking a seat next to Clara. She whispered to him.

"You're letting people call you Sir. How important is this?"

He whispered back to her.

"Important enough that I should have taken you home before coming. I've NEVER been invited to a Round Table council meeting, despite how many times I've stopped invasions or disasters. That should tell you that this can't be good."

She frowned and gave him a questioning look.

"So, what IS the Round Table council?"

Another voice answered before the Doctor could.

"The Round Table council is a group of people placed high in society, charged with running the British Empire from behind the scenes. They are the ones in charge of defense and answer only to the Queen."

Turning, both the Doctor and Clara saw the speaker. She was a woman in her early twenties with creamy brown skin, blue eyes, and long blonde hair. She wore a suit and circular wire-framed glasses. Noticing the two looking at her, she gave them a smile that served only to acknowledge them.

"My apologies, let me introduce myself. I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, head of the Hellsing organization," she gestured to an older man wearing a waistcoat, a monocle, and with black hair pulled into a ponytail, "and this is my butler-"

"Walter C. Dornez, the Angel of Death," interrupted the Doctor, "How are you?"

The butler smiled.

"As well as can be expected, sir. It is good to see you again, however. You look…younger than the last time we met."

"The occupational hazard of being a Time Lord, Walter. And this must be Arthur's daughter? A pleasure to meet you, Sir Integra."

Integra's face had gone from annoyed at the interruption, to confused.

"You knew my father?"

"Not personally, no. But the Brigadier spoke very highly of him. I'd have loved to have met him."

Integra gave him another smile, before returning to her seat at the table. The Doctor quickly pointed out the other members of the Round Table, before noticing the man on the other side of the table. He was young, in his mid to late twenties, with long white hair and violet eyes, and was speaking to a man in priest's clothes. Clara frowned when she saw him.

"Doctor, who's that?"

The Time Lord frowned.

"I don't know. He's not a member of the Round Table, but if Hellsing is the main focus here, then I'm willing to assume that he's from Iscariot."

"Iscariot?"

"Sorry, I'll explain. Hellsing is an organization that deals with threats to the security of the empire, like UNIT, but focusing more on supernatural threats than extraterrestrial. Remember, we went ghostbusting?"

Clara nodded, and pieces of the puzzle began to fall into place. "Hellsing, like-"

"Like Van Helsing, and yes, they are vampire hunters as well. Iscariot is like that as well, but while Hellsing works for the Queen and the Royal Order of Protestant Knights, Iscariot serves the Vatican. I'm on good terms with the Pope, which is why I know about it."

"Should you not know?"

"Vatican Section XIII Iscariot shouldn't exist, hence why it carries the name of Judas Iscariot, the one who betrayed Jesus at the Last Supper. There are other sectors holding the names of the others in attendance at that supper as well."

"You seem worried about them."

"Iscariot's methods are very…medieval. They're willing to kill anyone that they consider a heretic, and the only reason that I can think of that they would assist the Protestant Church is if they're facing a threat too big to face alone."

"Hence why you're here."

"Most likely."

The Iscariot member noticed them staring and spoke in an Italian accent.

"My apologies for not introducing myself earlier, your friend seemed to have a great number of questions about this meeting. I am Father Enrico Maxwell, director of Vatican Special Section XIII. I believe that I have heard of you, Doctor, and who might you be?"

His question was directed at Clara, and she started a bit before answering.

"Clara Oswald, nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Have either of you been informed about the situation?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"No, but I can guess. If you're here, and so is Hellsing, then it's a threat of vampires."

Maxwell nodded in response. He looked like he was about to speak when the doors to the room opened and three figures entered. One was a man with long brown hair in a braid and an eyepatch. The second was a young woman in a Hellsing uniform with short blonde hair and blue eyes. The third was… The Doctor stared in astonishment.

The third figure was another man, wearing a red suit in the Victorian style, and a wide-brimmed red hat. He had long black hair and pale skin. As he approached the table, his eyes locked on the Doctor.

"It is a pleasant surprise to see you here, Doctor"

"Perhaps for you, Vlad. However, I suppose that if I'm working with Hellsing, meeting you was inevitable."

"Indeed. And like always, as you get older, your assistants keep getting younger." His eyes focused on Clara. "Some things never change."

"I believe that you have a report to give, Vlad, and I'd like to know why I'm here."

"You are correct, Doctor, and I go by Alucard now." He then turned to Integra, "I have returned, my master."

As Integra spoke to Alucard, Clara leaned over to the Doctor again.

"Who was that man, Doctor. You know him? And is he a vampire?"

The Doctor nodded, and turned his head, keeping his eyes on the man in red.

"I met him once, a long time ago. I'd be surprised if there was anybody on this earth who hadn't at least heard of him."

"What do you mean? I haven't heard of him before."

"Yes you have. You just didn't know that he was real before now."

"What are you talking about, Doctor?"

As they watched, Alucard walked towards the Queen, effortlessly throwing aside the guards that tried to stop him. When he reached her, he knelt before her.

"That man is Vlad Tepes of Wallachia. He was Voivode of Wallachia three times before his death. People consider him to be one of the most important rulers in Wallachian history, as well as a national hero in Romainia. He's more commonly known as Vlad the Impaler, but he has a more well known name in literature."

"What? What is it?"

"You'd know him best, as Count Dracula."

**And, scene! I think my portrayal of the Doctor (11****th**** Doctor) is a little too serious, so I'll be rewatching the episodes of Doctor Who from when he was the Doctor. I'll try to update regularly, but I can't always promise that. I have college to contend with, after all. Please PM me or review with what you thought of the chapter, and this story. Until the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everybody! Thank you for your patience on this story. I'm afraid that I have some bad news. I decided to bring my Hellsing manga home for the break, and not bring it back after winter break. I'll probably update this story while I'm home for break, and I have the anime on Apple TV, so I won't be unable to write more during the rest of the school year. The updates just might be longer in between than if I had the books with me. My main focus will be on Undead Observer and whatever South Park stories that I want to write. Anyway, enough about my reasons, let's get started!**

**The following is a fan-based fanfiction. Hellsing Ultimate is owned by Kouta Hirano and Studio Madhouse, and is licensed by Geneon, Madman Entertainment, Manga Entertainment, and Funimation, and this disclaimer is unofficially owned by TeamFourStar. Doctor Who is owned by the British Broadcasting Corporation. Please support the official release.**

Clara Oswald wasn't an easy person to surprise.

She'd seen a planet-sized god, an Ice Warrior on a Russian submarine, a ghost who was a time traveler, helped two monstrous looking creatures reunite in their bizarre Romeo and Juliet story, been preserved in toxic leech venom, fought an army of Cybermen, leapt into the Doctor's time stream and been shredded across his life, and just recently, she'd met three different versions of the Doctor in an attempt to stop an invasion of shapeshifting aliens.

Even so, her friend's words took her aback.

"That's Count Dracula!"

"Shhh!" the Doctor replied, staring at the vampire who was now speaking to the Queen. They seemed to be old friends, from what Clara could see. About a minute later, the Queen said, "Deliver your report, vampire."

As Alucard stood, he turned to face the assembled council.

"Once upon a time." He started, "there was an insane major in the SS. He said, 'Let us make an immortal army. Let us make invulnerable soldiers."

Clara stared at the vampire. She believed his words. The sad thing was, she'd seen things more unbelievable than that since meeting the Doctor. She continued to listen.

"They strove towards their goal in a swelling sea of blood and madness."

Integra cut in. "And _that_ would be the Millenium organization's project."

"Correct. But fifty-five years ago, we put an end to that project. 'We' being myself and Walter."

The rest of the people at the table turned to look at the old butler. He looked to be about seventy or so, so he couldn't have been very old during the war.

"However…" Alucard continued, "they didn't abandon their _true _intention. Everyone forgot about them, or tried to. But, they undoubtedly continue their vindictive existence in the depths of shadow. While slowly, slowly extending their abilities."

Everyone leaned in, drawn in by the vampire's words.

"Currently, their dreadful research is reaching its horizon of perfecting vampire production. A vampire kampf gruppe, an invulnerable army of unhumans."

The Doctor leaned over and whispered in Clara's ear. "Kampf gruppe is basically a group of soldiers, like a battalion."

"Surely this is the return of Siegfried's mythical force. The last troop remnants of the Third Reich. The Letztes Bataillon."

The following silence was abruptly cut by the sound of a voice. Everyone turned to look at the source.

-Page Break-

The Doctor had remained quiet throughout Alucard's report. The Time Lord was considering the potential threat that the Millenium organization posed to the world, when he heard the sound of a voice. Looking up, he glanced towards the doors to the room. A figure had appeared in front of them, and the Doctor knew for a fact that nobody had been there a moment ago.

"Tubalcain's blood showed me the vay here." Said the figure in a German accent. "Really, I guess he vas good for something…"

The Doctor reacted along with the rest of the Round Table and the Iscariot members, removing his screwdriver from his coat and pointing it at the figure, as the others drew guns. As he stared, he took notice of the figure's features. They were fairly androgynous, but the Doctor was willing to guess that they were male. They had blonde hair, and wore a uniform that the Doctor recognized as belonging to the Hitler Youth, complete with the swastika armband. He looked to be around fourteen, though he was likely much older. His eyes were pink, and most curious of all, he had cat ears sprouting from beneath his blonde hair.

"Vait." Said the catboy, raising his hands in a placating gesture, "I'm just a messenger. I'm not here to fight you."

As he spoke, the boy in the Hitler Youth uniform strode towards the table. The Doctor rushed up to meet him halfway, scanning him with the sonic.

"You are giving off some very strange quantum disturbances, young man. I don't think I've been more excited to see something like you before! Clara! Have you seen anything like this before?"

Not waiting for an answer, the Doctor took notice of the guns. "Oi, you lot! Don't shoot him! I've never seen anything like him before. Imagine what we could learn from him!"

Those wielding guns lowered them hesitantly, while Integra stared at the boy.

"Messenger? When did you…? Where did you…?" Unable to finish her sentences, she switched targets. "Walter?!"

Her butler replied equally as befuddled.

"Our security was flawless. Nor are there any signs of a break in-"

"Save your breath." Spoke the catboy. "I'm everyvere, and novhere."

The Doctor suddenly understood. "Aha! That's how you got in! You simply visualized yourself at this meeting and you were there. You're a Schrodinger's catboy!"

The Millenium member turned and gave the Doctor an affirming smile before turning back to the rest of the council. The Doctor retook his seat as well. As they watched, the catboy took out a device that looked to be a portable television, and set it on the table. "Since eweryone from England und the Watican are gathered together here today…" he turned his gaze to meet the Doctor, Clara, and Cushing, "und UNIT too, of course, our commandant, Herr Major, has something very important to say. So please, sit back und listen."

The group blinked as suddenly the catboy was suddenly in front of the blonde girl who. Had entered with Alucard, wishing her "Guten Tag." The girl responded with a half-hearted greeting of her own. Clara leaned into the Doctor and whispered, "Is he…flirting with her?"

The Doctor couldn't respond. A second later, the boy was back in front of them, clicking the remote for the television. It didn't seem to be working. A voice could be heard on the other end.

"Ahh? Vat's wrong, there's no signal."

The person seemed to be busy with something else as he spoke, as the next words didn't seem directed at them or the catboy.

"Vat are you doing? Hurry und stand Herr Brigadier General up against the wall.

The Doctor's hearts stopped for a moment at the mention of brigadier. The next voice calmed him down quickly, though.

"Major! Stop this! Stop, for God's sake…!"

The voice was unfamiliar, and the Doctor removed the sonic from his pocket again to help the catboy.

"Varrant Officer Schrodinger, this isn't vorking at all." _His name is Schrodinger? Clever._

A quick pulse of sonic energy later, and the screen came to life.

"Ah, there's the image," spoke the figure on the screen.

The Doctor frowned at the sight of the man. He appeared young, perhaps about the same age as the Doctor himself appeared to be. Unlike the Doctor, however, he was quite obese, with golden eyes and combed-over blonde hair. He wore a white suit and tie, and thick glasses. A voice screamed, pleading for mercy, before being silenced by several off-screen gunshots. The Doctor and the Round Table started at the noise.

"Sound's like you haf your hands full there, Major." Schrodinger spoke. The man on the screen nodded.

"It's troublesome having to deal vith superiors who are cowards. But now, I finally find relief. It feels good." The Major began to walk, and as he did, the camera moved to follow him, giving the people at the table a clear view of the bullet-riddled bodies of old men in Nazi uniforms. It was horrible to see, and the Doctor felt Clara shrink next to him in fright. He was beginning to regret bringing her for this.

"It feels wery good." The Major said. Schrodinger laughed at the sight of the bodies, and Alucard spoke for the first time since his report.

"Hi there, Major."

The Nazi on screen smiled even wider.

"It's been a long time, Alucard. Being able to see you again ist the pinnacle of gladness."

"So you're the enemy leader." Sir Integra spoke, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Ohh, so you're the directorof Hellsing. Sir Integra Hellsing, ja? This is the first time ve've met. Ooh, und the Doctor, too? I am honored. I did not expect that ve vere vorth the time or effort of the Unified Intelligence Task Force's top scientific advisor. This ist truly a pleasure."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes. There were very few beings in the universe that he truly felt deserved to die, but this man on the screen in front of him hit all the right buttons.

"Tell me the whole plan!" he said, hoping to put on an air of daftness that he saved for the foes that hadn't met him before. "What's your goal?" The Major regarded him with narrowed eyes.

"Our goal? Her Doctor, that ist one strange question. Goal? Hmm, my goal, you say? If you must go that far, ve do not haff any goal."

The Doctor turned to look at Clara.

"He's telling us his plan. That _never _works. I'm so excited that it did!"

"Doctor."

The Doctor turned his attention back to the table. One of the Round Table members was questioning the Major's answer.

"Don't try to tell us that you haven't any goal! You mean to say you attacked us for no reason? Even as a joke-"

"Silence!" The Major cut him off. "I am not speaking vith you. I am speaking vith the Time Lord and this fraulein." Indicating Integra, "It hast been so long since I spoke vith a young girl, und I haff never spoken vith a Time Lord before. Do not interfere with me, boy!"

The poor council member was so confused, he simply sat back down.

"Settle on no means in obtaining your goals. I'm told it's a Machiavellian rudiment. But I really don't know such things."

Clara frowned. "Didn't he say that is was better to be feared than loved?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, but only if one couldn't be both feared **and **loved. Most people forget that bit."

The Major continued, walking past the bodies of the Nazi officers on the floor.

"Do you see, Doctor, fraulein? If you are a commander vith the slightest power of retaliation, you should know this. There ist no doubt that in this vorld, there exist groups who are determined to settle on no goals in obtaining their means. In other vords…" The Major trailed off, letting the cameraman move the view onto an older man in a Nazi uniform standing against a wall like he was in front of a firing squad. This must have been the brigadier general that the Major had mentioned. Around the man's neck hung a sign, _Zum Henker defeatist!_

The Doctor silently translated, _I am a defeatist._

"After all's said und done…" said the Major, "groups like us…" He snapped his fingers.

The gagged man against the wall screamed as figures in Nazi uniforms swarmed him. The whole scene was so shocking that it took a moment for the Doctor to realize that the figures were _eating _the man. The cameraman spoke up.

"Be sure to eat every bite. If he becomes a ghoul, I vill not be happy."

The Round Table stared in shock. Integra looked unnerved. Clara buried her face in the Doctor's coat, unable to watch the horrible scene. Surprisingly, the first one to break the silence was Enrico Maxwell.

"You are all insane."

The camera view switched back to the Major. The sounds of eating could still be heard in the background.

"Hmm, you speak of madness to me?" questioned the Major, "Vatican Section XIII chief?"

"Yes, I do. Not one of you is sound in the mind." The Doctor was inclined to agree with Maxwell. The Major gave him the same impression as the Master or Davros. He thought rationally, but he himself was not.

"Thankfully, it's your God who inspires my madness, you see." Responded the Major. "Very vell, I ask you this. Who do you suppose in this vorld guarantees the sanity of your God? Who guarantees the sanity of your Doctor?"

"No guarantee for me, Major," the Doctor cut in, "I already know that I'm mad."

Maxwell looked taken aback at the Major's other words. The Nazi jumped at that.

"Do you understand just who the hell you're talking to?" the Major clenched his hand into a fist. "Ve are the finest of the Third Reich! Do you haff any idea how many people ve haff killed? Ve're insane? You say that now? You're about half a century too late!"

"Very vell! So be it! Try und stop me then, you self-proclaimed normal people! But unfortunately for you, my enemy ist not you und yours. Keep your vords to yourself for a bit, Section XIII. My enemy ist Great Britain! The Order of Protestant Knights! Nein! It's that man laughing in the corner there!"

Everyone turned to look at Alucard who, true to the Major's words, was laughing uncontrollably. The whole room was in such shock that they simply waited for the vampire to finish.

"Fine, fine, I'll destroy you any number of times. You really are a vengeful brood!" Alucard laughed again, "A superb war declaration!"

The Major didn't look concerned. He continued to smile. "Ve'll overturn unsatisfactory results any number of times. Of course, ve are the most vengeful type there ist."

Integra's voice was level, with no trace of fear. "Alucard. Seras. Fire."

Without another word, Alucard drew his handgun and shoved the muzzle into Schrodinger's mouth. With barely enough time for the catboy to utter a sound of confusion, the vampire pulled the trigger. Schrodinger's head exploded into blood and gore, before his body collapsed to the ground. The Doctor was slightly unnerved, but if he had a decent grasp of Schrodinger's powers, the boy could just envision himself alive again.

"Shooting the messenger. Dear me, such violent outbursts." Came the Major's response.

"Messenger? Don't make me laugh. Declaration of was? Oh, please." Said Integra. "You are nothing more than a terrorist group. I have heard enough of your exaggerated nonsense. We will rid the Earth of your existence, and it will be nothing more than another job for us!"

The Doctor cut in. "I've been defending Earth for millenia before even you were born, Major. You're challenging a master of his occupation. Turn and walk away now, while you still can."

"You may conceal your quivering fist if you vish, fraulein. Now I see, ja. She's a good master und she appreciates Alucard's efforts." The Major's smile somehow widened even more. "Auf Wiedersehen, mien Fraulein und Doctor. I look forward to meeting you across the battlefield."

The television was then blown to pieces by the blonde girl's rifle. The Doctor guessed that she was Seras. There was a moment of silence, as the gathered individuals stared at Seras, Integra, Alucard, and the empty space where Schrodinger's body had lain. Then, the Queen spoke.

"Alucard, Sir Hellsing, Doctor. This is an order. Bring them all down."

**And thus ends another chapter. I'm still working to write the Doctor in character, but I think that I'm doing pretty well. What did you think? Review or PM me to let me know! Until the next chapter!**


End file.
